Forever et à jamais
by Scrouttymiam
Summary: Ginny est bizarre ces derniers temps... Quelqu'un la troublerait à ce point ? L'amour il n'y a que ça de vrai... Même lorsque que l'on est du même sexe... attention, slash !!


Hermione parcouru le couloir en direction de la Salle Commune, rejoignant Harry et Ron.  
  
- Mot de passe ? grogna la grosse dame.  
  
- Feuille de chêne, marmonna Hermione.  
  
Elle entra dans la salle aux couleurs chaudes et s'installa face à ses deux amis qui jouaient à la bataille explosive.  
  
- As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? demanda Harry, le nez plongé dans ses cartes.  
  
- Non, et pourtant je cherche !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais, au fait ? s'interrogea Ron.  
  
Hermione poussa un soupir de désespoir mais lui répondit :  
  
- Tu le sais bien, je veux savoir si la métamorphose est présente chez les sorciers depuis toujours ou si c'est récent !  
  
- Passionnant, ce sujet, ironisa Ron. Mais à quoi ça peut bien te servir ?  
  
- Je pense que McGonagall nous parlera de ça au prochain cours, alors je me renseigne à l'avance !  
  
Ron maugréa quelques mots imperceptibles mais qui, aux yeux de Harry, devaient être des "complètement timbrée, celle-là", ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
  
- Eh tout le monde ! haleta une voix derrière eux.  
  
C'était Ginny Weasley.  
  
- Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi ! Vous venez ?  
  
Et, comme un seul homme, ils crièrent en ch?ur :  
  
- Bien sûr !  
  
- Je. je peux venir avec vous ? hésita Ginny.  
  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de nous le demander, coupa Hermione qui voyait que Ron s'apprêtait à refuser.  
  
La petite rousse baissa la tête, le feu aux joues. C'était comme si on venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amour.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ? s'empressa Harry.  
  
Ils prirent leur cape et descendirent à l'entrée du château. Tandis qu'ils prenaient le chemin vers Pré-au-Lard, le petit groupe discutait de sorts qu'ils pourraient bien lancer à Malefoy. Harry imaginait son ennemi en affreux rat blond platine, Ron aurait voulu lui infliger ce qu'il avait vécu trois ans plus tôt : vomir des limaces. Les filles, elles, étaient plus subtiles et imaginaient de puissants sorts le faisant souffrir, ce qui étonna les garçons.  
  
- Hermione, tu m'étonnes beaucoup. constata Ron. Toi qui est la première à interdire les coups bas et méchants.  
  
Hermione adressa un clin d'?il à Ginny qui devint cramoisie.  
  
Une fois arrivés, ils se précipitèrent aux Trois Balais et commandèrent quatre Bièraubeurres après s'être installés à une table vide.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, il sortirent du bar et se dirigèrent vers Zonko, marchand de farces et attrapes. Ils achetèrent une demi-douzaine de Bombabouses, des bonbons surprises de Bertie Crochue, des Fizbizwiz et autres parchemins farceurs.  
  
Après deux bonnes heures d'amusement et de promenade, ils s'engagèrent vers le château de Poudlard. Sur le chemin, ils croisaient des têtes connues, comme celles de Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, Colin Crivey qui supplia Harry de pouvoir le prendre en photo, ou encore le professeur McGonagall qui salua Harry et sa bande, guillerette. Ce qui les surprit tous. Mais ce qui étonnait le plus Hermione, c'était le fait que Ginny rougissait constamment et qu'elle se rapprochait d'elle chaque fois que Hermione s'en éloignait.  
  
Ils prirent place à la table des Gryffondors et de délicieux mets apparurent dans les assiettes, ainsi qu'un jus de citrouille dans leur gobelet d'or. Hermione croisa plusieurs fois le regard de Ginny qui semblait s'écraser de plus en plus sur sa chaise chaque fois que Hermione lui adressait un sourire.  
  
- Drôle d'attitude. se dit Hermione.  
  
Le repas terminé, Harry, Hermione et Ron allèrent à la Salle Commune lorsque, martelant le sol avec ses souliers, Ginny les rattrapa.  
  
- Oh, non ! Tu ne vas pas encore nous coller ? râla Ron.  
  
- Ron ! Arrête de dire ça sur ta s?ur ! Elle fait partie des Gryffondors, à ce que je sache ? Alors elle a tout a fait le droit de se trouver dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, tout comme nous ! Et si j'apprends encore une seule fois que ton attitude est aussi détestable, je te promets quelque chose qui te fera souffrir ! lança Hermione, exaspérée par le comportement de Ron.  
  
Même Harry eut la chair de poule à la vue du regard mauvais de son amie. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle pensait cela depuis longtemps et qu'à force de l'avoir contenue, sa colère avait explosé ? Hermione, elle, était verte de rage. Non, mais s'il croyait pouvoir traiter sa s?ur ainsi sans remontrance, il se trompait ! Mais tout de même, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû réagir comme ça. Pourquoi avait- elle était aussi agressive ? Ce qui était fait était fait. Elle avait réussi à faire fuir Ron, rouge de honte et de colère, qui s'élançait vers le portrait de la grosse dame à laquelle il lui cracha le mot de passe. Harry, déconcerté, ne savait que faire. Prendre parti pour le rouquin ou la brune ? Il décida, s'excusant auprès de Hermione qui approuvait, de rejoindre son ami de toujours, Ron.  
  
Seules, les filles prenaient la direction de leur dortoir, alors que Ginny, couleur pivoine, ne disait mot. Quand elles s'installèrent sur le lit de Hermione pour discuter, la jeune rousse prit la main de Hermione. Cette dernière ne savait que dire, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cette situation. Puis, comme si Ginny avait lu dans ses pensées :  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Hermione. Je ne veux que ton bien. Je. je t'aime.  
  
Hermione était bouche bée. Avait-elle bien comprit ce qu'avait dit son amie ou était-elle sujette aux hallucinations ? Ginny resserra sa main sur celle de sa bien-aimée et la porta à ses lèvres. Un frisson parcourut le dos de Hermione, toujours pétrifiée (mais pas par magie, cette fois). Ginny plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux de Hermione, la dévorant du regard. Il se passait alors une chose étrange entre elles : une sorte d'enveloppe dorée les voilait, brillant de mille feux et crépitant aux oreilles des deux jeunes filles. Ginny, prise par l'envie de découvrir de plus près celle qu'elle aimait, approcha doucement son visage de celui de Hermione qui ne bronchait pas. Les lèvres de Ginny frôlaient alors celles de Hermione, et, envoûtées par la douceur de leurs bouches, elles s'embrassèrent. Leurs langues se cherchaient, s'entremêlaient, se croisaient. Hermione passa sa main dans la nuque de celle qu'elle embrassait et la caressa, ce qui fit gémir sa partenaire. Comme frappées par la foudre de la passion, leur corps respectifs se rapprochait l'un de l'autre, pouvant sentir le c?ur battant la chamade de l'autre. S'en suit de longues caresses, plus agréables les unes que les autres. Ginny enleva le pull-over gris, déboutonna le chemisier de Hermione, et cette dernière fit de même avec l'autre. Elles n'étaient plus qu'en soutien-gorge et cette vision les troublaient plus encore, les rapprochant, se collant l'une à l'autre, leur poitrine frémissante. Ginny détourna ses baisers coquins vers le cou de Hermione qui ne demandait pas mieux, puis descendant jusqu'à ses seins.  
  
Nues, elles étaient désormais allongées sur le lit à baldaquin pourpre, enlacées. Hermione, elle-même surprise des caresses et des baisers sensuels qu'elle offrait, était excitée, au point d'en jouir. Se caressant, s'embrassant aux endroits les plus intimes, elles ne pouvaient se contenir et éprouvaient un plaisir inégalé. Leurs cris, leurs gémissements, attirèrent Parvati et Lavande qui se trouvaient dans le couloir menant au dortoir. Intriguées, ce fut Parvati qui ouvrit la porte et découvrit les deux jeunes filles nues, dans une position osée. Lavande vit la scène derrière l'épaule de Parvati et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un long cri qui ameuta toute la Salle Commune. D'un geste, Hermione et Ginny refermèrent les rideaux qui entouraient le lit et enfilèrent leurs capes de sorcières. Ce fut Neville Londubat et Dean Thomas qui accoururent en premier, suivis de Ron et Harry.  
  
Les yeux écarquillés, Ron, plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, fixait sa s?ur et son amie qui portaient leurs capes sur leurs corps nus. Aussi rouges l'une que l'autre, les filles ne bougeaient pas, dans l'impossibilité de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence, d'une voix tremblante :  
  
- Que. que faites-vous toutes nues sous vos capes ?  
  
- On les a surprises dans une position. c'était éc?urant ! gémit Lavande.  
  
- Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls, à quatre ? demanda Harry, la voix chevrotante.  
  
- Que. qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? murmura Neville, horrifié.  
  
- Sortir d'ici et vous taire, ordonna Harry. Ne dites rien à personne, sinon.  
  
Mais il n'eut pas besoin de rajouter quoi que ce soit et les "intrus" sortirent du dortoir. Une fois la porte verrouillée, Harry et Ron s'approchèrent lentement du lit où les filles se trouvaient. Il régnait un silence gênant, pesant, qui dura près de cinq minutes. Ron, accablé, parla le premier :  
  
- Comment avez-vous pu ?  
  
- Ron, je t'interdis de nous critiquer. Nous avons fait quelque chose de merveilleux, et je t'interdis de gâcher notre plaisir !  
  
- Votre plaisir ? gémit Ron, éc?uré. Comment peux-tu avoir du plaisir en. en faisant l'amour avec Hermione ?  
  
Hermione, outrée, se leva d'un bond et pointa son doigt vers Ron qui reculait de quelques pas.  
  
- Comment ne peut-on pas avoir de plaisir en faisant l'amour avec moi ! C'est ce que tu viens de dire ?  
  
- Non, enfin, je. Je voulais dire. je me demandais comment on peut avoir du plaisir si l'on est du même sexe ? balbutia Ron.  
  
A la grande surprise de tous, Harry prit la défense des jeunes filles :  
  
- Ron. Laisse-les. Si elles s'aiment et qu'elles jouissent de leurs étreintes, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Ce sont deux belles jeunes filles qui s'aiment, qui découvrent leur sexualité et qui y éprouvent du bonheur, voilà tout. Si ça avait été toi qui serais dans cette situation, j'aurais réagis pareil.  
  
Ginny se jeta dans les bras de Harry, perdant sa cape en route qui couvrait sa nudité. Elle seule ne s'en rendit pas compte et serra Harry, les larmes aux yeux. Harry, gêné, essayait de repousser Ginny mais elle ne lâhait prise. Puis il s'y aventura :  
  
- Ginny. tu. tu es nue.  
  
Desserrant son étreinte, elle baissa la tête et s'aperçut qu'il disait vrai. Elle se jeta sur sa cape et s'en enveloppa, le teint cramoisi.  
  
Après avoir discuté pendant un bout de temps, Harry et Ron quittèrent le dortoir des filles et allèrent se coucher, secoués par la nouvelle.  
  
Il était huit heures et Harry et Ron se trouvaient déjà dans la Grande Salle à avaler leur petit déjeuner. A la grande surprise de Ginny et Hermione, tous les regards se posèrent sur elles. Certains étaient effarés, éc?urés, ou encore admiratifs. Les jeunes filles se regardèrent, complices et comprenaient la chose : Lavande et compagnie avaient tout raconté à tout le monde. Mais, étonnant leurs amis Harry et Ron, elles se donnèrent la main et s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche devant une centaine d'élèves ébahis. Elles se disaient qu'il valait mieux exposer leur amour plutôt que de le cacher, prouvant qu'elles en étaient fières.  
  
Ainsi, après quelques semaines, de nouveaux couples homosexuels se formaient, encouragés par celui de Ginny et Hermione. Ils étaient formés de personnes auxquelles on aurait pas imaginé : Cho, au grand désespoir de Harry, sortait avec une Serdaigle, Olivier Dubois, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors, tenait par la main un Poufsouffle, ainsi que deux Serpentards.  
  
Heureuses de leur amour et du "bien" qu'elles avaient fait autour d'eux, Ginny et Hermione fêtaient régulièrement cela dans le dortoir des filles. 


End file.
